The present invention relates to a card convey device and a method therefor, for conveying a card while the card is used and, more particularly, to a card convey device and a method therefor, for performing a punching process to a card in accordance with value information left on the card and discharging the card.
On a pre-paid card (to be referred to as only a card hereinafter) used in a public telephone system or the like, value information corresponding to a pre-paid amount is stored in advance. In this case, when a card is inserted into a public telephone set to perform speech communication using the card, the inserted card is conveyed to the position of a reading head, and the value information is read. If the read value information has a value larger than a predetermined value, speech communication is permitted. When the speech communication is performed in a predetermined procedure, and the speech communication is finished, value information corresponding to a speech communication time is subtracted from the read value information, and the resultant value information is recorded on the card as remaining value information by a writing head. Thereafter, this card is conveyed to the position of a punching unit for a punching process, and this punching unit performs a punching process at a position corresponding to the remaining value information using a punching pin. The card is conveyed to a discharging port and discharged.
FIG. 5 illustrates the condition of a punching process performed to a card 101. The punching unit 124 comprises a punching pin 124a for punching the card 101, a solenoid 124b for driving the punching pin 124a, and a spring 124c for restoring the punching pin 124a driven by the solenoid 124b to an initial position. Before the card 101 is punched using the punching unit 124 arranged as described above, a motor for conveying the card 101 is rotated in the reverse direction to brake the card 101 which is in a convey state. The punching unit 124 is driven to punch, at a predetermined punch position, the card 101 which is almost stopped, or slightly conveyed due to the inertial force thereof. However, when the card 101 is braked, the pressure from a punched hole 101a formed in the card 101 acts on the punching pin 124a as a side pressure due to the inertial force of the card. As a result, the punching pin 124a is caught by the card 101 against the restoring force of the spring 124c, so that the punching pin 124a cannot return to the initial position. When this trouble occurs, a deformed portion 101b is formed in the punched hole 101a of the card 101 by the side pressure from the punching pin 124a, and a problem that a card is jammed in the card convey path is posed.